


The Downfall of Walter White Senior

by StellarStylus



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus
Summary: A song parody about the end of Breaking Bad, set to the tune of "The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald" by Gordon Lightfoot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Downfall of Walter White Senior

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER & NOTES: I don't own the TV series Breaking Bad or the song "The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald." This is merely a parody of the song, and was first posted on my original blog in December 2014 and on FFN in February 2015; only now (November 2019) have I gotten around to posting it here on AO3.
> 
> (Apologies to Gordon Lightfoot, whose song "The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald" is the basis for this parody for Breaking Bad.)

The legend lives on in Alberquerque on down  
Of the big desert they call To'haijilee.  
The desert, it is said, rarely gives up its dead  
And its vast burial grounds are quite roomy.

Teaching chemistry to some brats at J.P. Wynne,  
Walter White felt his whole life had passed by him.  
He made meth for money to take care of his kin  
Before that lung cancer could finally kill him.

His meth was the bane on the American side,  
His "Blue Sky" attracting global scrutiny.  
Working as "Heisenberg," he was smarter than most,  
Purveying record-high levels of drug purity.

Getting really worried, he kept looking all around  
The desert for that accursed Jesse Pinkman.  
When he got a hint of his money supposedly found  
Could this have been the threat he'd been fearin'?

At first he tried to call those neo-Nazis for help,  
But then found Jesse with his own brother-in-law.  
Realizing he'd been outed by the ungrateful whelp,  
He tried to peacefully surrender to the law.

But then the skinhead calvary showed up anyway,  
And before too long all the bullets were flyin'.  
Within moments, it was all over, just like that,  
And it was done with both Hank and Gomie just dyin'.

Lying and crying into the desert sand.  
He said, "Sorry Hank, I really did try to save ya."  
And then he held back that tattle-tale rat  
And said, "Jesse, you punk, I don't even know ya."

His horrified family was no longer believed his lies,  
And no longer cared that he still suffered from cancer.  
He fled their home after an impromptu knife fight,  
Thus came the downfall of Walter White Senior.

Does anyone know where the love of God goes  
When a good man turns himself into a monster?  
He cared more about his pride and his ego,  
And failed his role as his family's provider.

He could've died dignified or found another way  
To do his job as his own family's father.  
All that remains is the pain and the shame  
For his wife and his son and his daughter.

With one enemy poisoned and all the others gunned down,  
Walter White had finally finished his mission.  
Now young Jesse can finally chase his dreams,  
Now that he's got another chance at redemption.

Throughout and beyond the state of New Mexico,  
Some people keep on searching for answers.  
Hopefully his family can somehow recover  
And escape all the unwanted exposure.

Just ask anyone around, and they'll all agree  
That what's been done is no mere misdemeanor  
Unsympathetically, they'll all remember  
The downfall of Walter White Senior.

The legend lives on in Alberquerque on down  
Of the big desert they call To'haijilee.  
The desert, they said, rarely gives up its dead  
And its vast burial grounds are quite roomy.


End file.
